LoveBug
by MariaBernal
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been through a lot together, but will forces that are out of their control get the better of them. Will they part forever?


**Hello, I know what youre thinking, "You should be updating something else" or what ever, but I just had to do this!**

* * *

Shane and Mitchie huddle together on the small hospital bed. Mitchie nuzzled into the crook of Shane's neck. He held her tighter. Mitchie looked up and gave Shane a small smile.

There was a knock at the door. Shane got off the bed to open the door.

"Hi there, Shane Gray?" asked the man in a long white coat.

"Yeah," replied Shane, straightening himself in the bed.

"Well, I've got good news," started the doctor. "You could leave tonight if you wanted to," said the doctor.

"Really," said Shane a little bit excited.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to call Nate so he can come get us," said Mitchie leaving the room.

Shane followed the figure of his girlfriend as she left the room, he sat on the side of the bed, his head down.

"Mr. Gray, you know it is only in remission, correct," said the doctor.

Shane nodded his head, giving the doctor a small and rather weak smile.

"There is a possib-,"

"I know,"

"Shane, the guys are on their way," Mitchie said taking a seat next to Shane on the bed.

Shane put his arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too," Ella said wrapping her arms around her neck.

Shane was to preoccupied to notice that the doctor had left minutes before. Shane changed out of his hospital into what Nate had brought for him. As he finished he put on the ear length wig of brown hair with wild red and yellow streaks running through it.

"Ready?" asked Mitchie opening the door slightly.

"Yeah,"

"Let's go then," Mitchie said with a smile.

They exited the hospital, Nate leading them to where his car was parked.

"Home, Sweet, Home," said Shane dropping his duffel bag at the entrance.

"So what do you wanna do now," Mitchie asked picking up the duffel bag.

"Sleep," Shane said reaching out for Mitchie's hand.

Mitchie took and intertwined her hand with his, moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I think we all need some rest," she said removing Shane's wig, she through it across the living room and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Shane, both with their foreheads together, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, swaying side to side.

"Because I love you with it on and with out it," she said.

**_The next morning (Two weeks later)_**

Shane awoke with the faint feeling of neasua and felt very weak. Mitchie entered the room..

"Good morning sweetie, you still up for shopping?" she asked.

Shane nodded, putting on a fake smile.

"Well I'll make us some breakfast and you can go head and get ready," Mitchie said closing the door.

Shane summed up all the energy he could to get up up, he stood and felt dizzy. This had been going on for at least a week.

"You wanna drive?" asked Mitchie tossing Shane the keys.

"How 'bout you drive, you can drive the Jag," said Shane tossing her back the keys only for them to fall on the drive way.

"I can drive the Jag!?" she yelled running over to him, hugging him.

He bent down and got the keys and pressed a button, opening the garage to unveil a large object under a white cover, He went over and took off the cover exposing the car.

"You can't just drive it, it's yours," he said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" she started "Come on, get in,".

Mitchie pulled out of the drive way.

"Let's go the long way," said Shane.

Mitchie nodded.

They entered the mall, Shane feeling worse than when he woke up.

He and Mitchie walked hand in hand to various stores.

"Shane, are you okay, you don't look so good," Mitchie said.

To Shane, Mitchie was a blur. He collapsed.

"Shane, Shane wake up, please wake up!" Mitchie yelled shaking him, "Help, somebody help!".

The cold, autumn winds made Mitchie pull her coat tighter around herself. She traced the outlines of the engraved doves on the gravestone. Mitchie rose putting her hands on her knees trying to regain warmth in her knees after kneeling on the frozen ground.

"Come on, Mitchie, it's getting to cold," said Caitlyn.

"You go start the car, I'll be right there," Mitchie said not moving.

"Ok, don't be long," Caitlyn said walking away.

"I love you, Shane," Mitchie said turning away.

She could swear she heard someone say _"I love you"_ back.

* * *

**To all of those who havent noticed it yet, yes this is a previous one shot that was originally a Jella, bu we are doing a project in my creative writing class, on Friday we handed out copies of one story that was not as succesful as other, this one wsa mine, it didnt even reach 100 hits, so copies were given to 25 7th graders, today, Monday, it was handed out to a different set of 7th graders. the main thing was to change the story like the ending, characters or what ever. Since I was doing it in school i thought I would see what happened on FanFiction. Don't hate me.**


End file.
